Only Time Itself
by amichele
Summary: They were dropped off in a box. He doesn't know where they came from or why they're here. Only time itself will give him the answers he needs. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

Fifteen-year-old bionic Chase Davenport, the son of the billionaire inventor and entrepreneur, thirty-eight-year-old Donald Davenport, and thirty-six-year-old college professor Abriana Davenport, full brother to his bionic seventeen-year-old brother, Adam, step-brother to fourteen-year-old gamer, Leo Dooley, step-son to thirty-eight-year old news reporter, Tasha Dooley-Davenport, and ex-boyfriend to Bree Driver, gets something he never expected right after his mom and dad divorced and his step-family moved in.

They were dropped on his doorstep with nothing but a simple note with their names. He doesn't know where they came from or why they're here. Only time itself will give him the answers he needs.

***End Full Summary***

I know, I have too many stories. I really think this one could be the best one yet, though. If you guys don't like it and think I should drop it and keep up with my other series (which I've almost finished! Yay!) then maybe I'll return to it later. Anyway, here's the first chapter to see if you guys like it.

* * *

**•Chase's POV•**

"No fair, Adam totally cheated!" My step-brother Leo yells as my real brother Adam creams him in Mental Chaos, their favorite video game. "Did not!" Adam yells. "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" They continue to have this argument until I'm on the ground holding my ears in pain. My dad and Tasha run into the room. "Boys, no yelling around Chase!" Dad scolds. "Sorry Big D." Leo says. He likes calling my dad Big D for some weird reason."Sorry Dad." Adam says at the same time. "Let's watch a movie, I uploaded one earlier. Or downloaded it. Oh whatever, the red thingy is blinking green." Tasha says. A chorus of "Okay" and "Sounds good" follows. They all sit down together on the couch. I sit on the spinning red leather chair by the flat screen T.V. That Dad set up in our living room with help from Mom before she moved out. Dad presses 'play' and the movie starts. I can't concentrate on it, though. I keep thinking about my ex-girlfriend, Bree Driver. One night we got serious, and after that she told me that she couldn't do it anymore and then her and her family left Mission Creek without her saying another word to me or giving me an explanation. I keep having a bad feeling that she needs me, wherever she is.

The sound of the doorbell drowns out the movie. "I'll get it." I say, getting out of my chair and going to the door. I open it and see no one there. I'm about to say it was a prank from someone at school. Then I hear a wail. Two wails. I look down and gasp. Two infants are in a wicker basket with a blue and a pink blanket wrapped around each of them. I pick up the basket and close the door. "Who was it?" Dad asks. "No one, but there was this basket and-" I start. "It has a talking horse that fights crime in it?" Adam excitedly asks. "No, it has two infants in it. One girl and one boy, judging from the blanket colors." I say. Dad pauses the movie and jumps up from the couch. Tasha does the same. "They're beautiful." Dad says. I look at their faces. Their brown eyes with a rosy glow on their cheeks that reminds me of my Bree. Dad picks up a note on the basket that I must have missed. "Jade Alexis and Logan Charles." He reads. I take the note. It isn't Bree's handwriting, the font is smaller and messier. "Dad, can I keep them?" I ask. "I don't know, Chase..." Dad says. "I'll take full care and responsibility for them! I promise!" I beg. He can't say no to his youngest boy. "Fine. Jade and Logan can stay." He says. "Thank you!" I say, taking the babies out of their basket and sitting back on the red spinning chair with them in my lap. Adam and Leo stare at me with big eyes. "Dude, you can't take care of kids! You're fifteen!" Adam says. "I want to try. If things don't work out, then maybe it's best I give them to the orphanage in town." I say. Adam and Leo's eye size returns to normal. I look at the babies and know there's no way they're going to an orphanage.

•Bree's POV•

_Don't look back Bree, don't look back. They're better off with Chase then they are with you. _

* * *

Ta-daaa! Sorry of this chapter was short, it's a tester chapter to see if anyone wants me to continue. If you do happen to like this, please tell me so I'll know whether to keep going or let it go. I think this chapter turned out better than I had imagined. Anyway, who's excited for the TWO NEW LAB RATS EPISODES NEXT WEEK? I AM! Mainly because Marcus is my favorite character and I've been waiting for him to come back!

Good-bye for now!

XO,

amichele


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Socially AwkWARD airplanes! Ha, see what I did there? AwkWARD? Like, Mateus Ward? I should stop trying to be funny…**

** I bet you guys thought I dropped off the face of the Earth. Or got crushed along with a certain person… err, android. *goes and cries in the corner at the mention of him* Anyways, I'm back with some good news and some bad news.**

** Good News: You guys get an update of ****_Only Time Itself_****! Yay! And I'll update more often!**

** Bad News: I can't find my notebook with all the chapters of Deceived in it! I was tearing apart my room before updating this to find it, but I couldn't. I'll try again after I finish writing and updating, but for now I apologize for being so stupid and losing my book. Believe me; I'm sad about it too.**

** Okay, long enough author's note. On with the story!**

* * *

"CHASE! Jade is crying! Again!" Leo whines. "No, I couldn't tell!" I sarcastically say, picking up Jade. Dad enters the room. "You three are gonna be late for school!" He tells us. "But Jade and Logan-" I start. "Tasha will watch the kids. Now go." He says, taking Jade from my arms and pushing Adam, Leo, and I out the door as we grab our backpacks. I super-speed us to school since we've already been late twice in a row over the last week because of Leo and his video games. Now we have Jade and Logan to make us late, not that I don't love my kids. "Don't do that anymore!" Leo says. "That was so cool!" Adam says. "Sorry Leo." I say. A girl walks by me, keeping her head down. Her hair color matches up with Bree's exactly. She walks the same way and wears the same things, right down to her pink combat boots. _No Chase, Bree is gone. _I remind myself. I find myself starting to follow her anyways. Adam tries to atop me, telling me there's nothing there, Bree is gone. But he's wrong. I know he is. My Bree is right in front of me. I look back at where she was, and Adam was right.

It was my imagination, my desire to meet up with her again. "But I just saw her." I say. "We need to tell Dad he's delusional." Adam attempts to whisper to Leo, but it comes out in a tone anyone could hear. "I can hear you." I say. "Dang it." Adam says. "And I am not delusional!" I say in a louder tone, storming away. I end up in the science lab, sitting at a desk in the back row. The class is surprisingly empty. I guess we weren't late at all. The girl from before enters the room. She looks up at me and I know it has to be her. Every aspect of her face matches Bree's perfectly. "Bree…" I say. "Chase!" Bree says, smiling and hugging me. I look at her stomach. "New family members coming soon?" I ask. She opens her mouth to respond, but when I blink back tears, I'm all alone again and the first period bell rings.

Kids start coming in. Adam sits at the two person desk that I'm at. "Hey Chase." He says. "Hey." I say. "Sorry about calling you delusional." He apologizes. "It's okay." I say. We smile at each other to show that everything's fine. I end up humming _Everything Has Changed _by Taylor Swift which was Bree's ringtone for me, and the song Adam plays quite frequently at home. "I love that song." Adam whispers to me, getting the concept of whispering right. I nod. "We're all aware of that." I whisper back.

The teacher enters the room. "Everyone pair up, we're doing a project. It counts for half of your grade this semester, so pick wisely." He says. I'm too advanced for this class, but Dad hasn't gotten the chance to switch me to senior level classes. "I CHOOSE CHASE!" Everyone yells. He looks at me. "Who do you pick?" He asks. "Bree." I say out of habit. "Mr. Davenport, Bree Driver left." Trent says, trying (and failing) to imitate our teacher. "Mr. Davenport, Bree left." I say in the teacher's exact voice. "That's how it's done." I tell Trent in my normal voice. Everyone stares at me in amazement. I mentally facepalm myself. _And I just used my bionics._ "He's uh…. Talented." Adam says. "I choose Adam for my partner." I say. "YES!" Adam says. Everyone else pairs up with each other, grumbling about how I picked my own brother.

"As you all know, we've done an assignment before where you had to take care of a doll." The teacher continues. We all nod. "We'll be going on two field trips a week to the daycare center where you will have to take care of a real child." He tells us. Some people groan, but Adam and I smile. We know how to take care of kids, thanks to Jade and Logan. _But what if something goes wrong? What if the kid doesn't like us? What if Adam gives him or her a hug and then squashes the poor kid? What if I get agitated and Spike rips the kid's larynx out?_ I look over at Adam and know he's asking himself the same questions. _This should be fun_. I sarcastically think.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Review if you have any suggestions or ideas on how to improve! I promise you guys another update this weekend or earlier.**

** Until then,**

**XO,**

**amichele**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! And still no sign of my book… WHY?!**

** Anyways, enjoy the story! Oh, and that last chapter was Chase's POV, which I think you guys could guess.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Chase's POV-**

The rest of the day went by slowly and painfully. I eventually begin the walk home. I look over and see Bree next to me. I hug her tightly. "Chase, reality check." Bree says. I realize it's Adam and quickly let go. "Sorry." I tell him. "It's fine." He says. I run up to Jade and Logan as soon as we get home and take them out of their playpen. "When did we get a playpen for them?" I ask. "Tasha and I went shopping while they were asleep." Dad responds from the kitchen. "You left them alone?" I ask. Dad sips his coffee. "Not alone, Eddy was watching them." He says. I roll my eyes. "So, basically they were alone." I say, sitting on the couch with them in my arms. Dad sighs and puts his coffee down. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to me, taking Logan. Adam and Leo leave the room, probably to play video games or something.

"He looks so much like you." Dad says after a moment of no one talking. "I know." I say. I feel compelled to tell him about my hallucination where Bree was pregnant. I feel like it's important and my brain was trying to tell me something. But I don't tell him. All I say is, "I imagined Bree with me today a couple times." He sighs. "It's normal to be sad after a breakup, Chase." He tells me. I look at him. "Remember all those cheesy shows you and Bree would watch with those people that were crying after breaking up and you two swore it would never be you?" He asks, trying (and failing) to comfort me. I start crying. "We swore on our future together that we'd always have each other and we'd never be those people. Now it is us." I say in between sobs. Leo walks into the room. "Big D, not to be mean or anything, but Chase is as bad as the babies with the constant crying." He whines. Dad glares at Leo. I look down at Jade. She gurgles and reaches for my face. I smiles and bring her closer so she can reach it. She smiles and wipes at my tears. I start thinking about how they'll never know their real parents, or if I am the father, their real mom.

"Dad, will mom ever come home?" I ask Dad, starting to think about my own mother. He sighs and Leo leaves again. "I don't know. She stormed out of the house when you two were still toddlers. And she called me Donbald." He says, putting a hand on his hair. I snicker. "Donbald." "It isn't funny!" He says defensively. "Or true!" He adds. "Whatever you say, Donbald." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and looks at Logan again. "I want a DNA test." I decide. He looks at me with a disappointed face. "Why would you even think they were yours? What did you do?" He asks. "That's why Bree left. She was scared after that night that you took Adam, Leo, and Tasha to the carnival and Bree and I stayed here." I say. 'I can't believe you! I raised you smarter than to do that at 15!" He exclaims. "I'm sorry!" I say. "Let's just get this test over with." He tells me.

We walk down to the lab and I sit in his desk chair with the kids on my lap. He rummages through some things and pulls out a DNA test kit. "I need to take some blood, but it'll be quick." He tells me, taking a syringe out. He takes blood from me and then each of the kids. They cry immediately after they see the needle. Adam and Leo walk downstairs. "Is Chase crying again?" Adam teases. "'No." I snap. "No Adam, we're doing a DNA test. That was Jade and Logan." Dad explains. "Well it sounded like Chase." Leo says, sitting down next to me. Dad rolls his eyes and puts the samples in the analyzing machine.

Every minute that brings me closer to knowing whose kids these are, I ask the same question. "Do we know yet?"

And every minute, Dad answers me. "No, Chase."

"How about now?" I ask. He checks the machine and his face goes pale. "It matches up." He says gravely, like he just announced one of them is dying. "That's great!" I say, smiling at my kids. Bree's kids. Our kids. "No it isn't!" He snaps. "How do you think I feel knowing my youngest son has two kids?" He asks. "I'm your youngest son!" Leo says. "You're my step-son." Dad says, not taking his eyes off of me. I wish I could just sink into the floor because of the glare he's giving me. "You can be mad all you want, but I have never loved anyone more than Bree, not even my own family! We were both ready and we wanted a future together!" I yell, handing Jade and Logan to Adam and storming to my capsule. "Good, you can stay in there!" Dad yells, pressing the button to lock my door. Adam takes Jade and Logan upstairs. Dad and Leo follow Adam, leaving me a sobbing mess on the floor of my capsule. Leo and Adam shoot me a look of sympathy right before the doors to the elevator close.

** -Donald's POV-**

I look over at Adam and the kids. My son's kids. This is absolutely insane. I'm too young to be a grandfather and Chase is way too young to be a _father. _I know what I have to do, even though it will leave Chase's heart even more broken.

* * *

**That seems like a nice place to stop. I hope you guys like this chapter! Before I go, I want to answer a few reviews.**

Shaylee (Guest) said:

Shaylee: Oh You do know Bree is the one with speed and vocal manipulation  
right? Chase has super smarts, telekinesis, super senses and a the reason  
Chase is smart.

**To answer that, I do know that's all he has canonly, but since Bree isn't a Lab Rat, she doesn't have her speed and vocal manipulation, Chase does. Although I do have plans for Bree… muahahahaha!**

Another reviewer, nicole503, said:

I have no suggestions but are you going to update more often!?

**To answer that, yes, I will update more often.**

I got another review from Shaylee (Guest) that said:

From: Shaylee (Guest)

Shaylee:"I PICK CHASE" LOL. That was a funny line but I think you got it from  
Suite life on Deck where they act like a married couple.

**To answer that, I did not actually. I just figured that Chase would be the smartest in that group so everyone would want him. Now that I've read that review, I realized that it does sound like I got it from Suite Life on Deck. But I didn't.**

If anyone has any questions, please review with the question you need to ask and I'll either answer it at the end of the story or PM you with the answer.

Until next time,

**XO,**

**amichele**


End file.
